Video Confessions of a Percy Jackson Production
by Virawl
Summary: What happens when the camp gets in charge of a movie about themselves, hire mortal doubles and capture this all on video diary entries? Hilarity, chaos, insanity, romance, and much much more will ensue! A Percy Jackson Production! "Percy! OUR production!"
1. We Make a Movie!

**A/N: [READ & REVIEW**

*****Characters may appear OOC. Just think of it as the fame getting to their heads.****

**Only 7 reviews? I think you can do better than that. **

**Now taking suggestions for new episodes.]**

* * *

><p><em>The following are a series of behind the scenes video diaries taken by various crew and staff during the production of The Percy Jackson (and others) Movie, directed by Percy Jackson… (And others). We may or may not be responsible for the awesome (Percy Jacksoness... and other... ness) that ensues. Enjoy.<em>

_Wait? Who wrote this? I'm an 'other'? Percy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's On-Set Entry #1<strong>

Hi people. By the time you get to see this, you'll probably know who I am, because I'll probably be a famous director. If you don't, then you probably live somewhere under a rock, in the depth of Tartarus (they even have internet in the Underworld). Anyway, if you don't know who I am, I'm Percy Jackson. You know, Slayer of Titans, Hero of Gods, the most manly and the most incredibly handsome guy and movie director in the world. Did I mention I'm invincible, besides that fatally weak spot on my ba-!

I mean…

Oh, look, there's my movie double! Being the director and all- (Okay, okay guys! I meant we're all directors here, Jeez). Just so you know, I'm the director. Where was I? Ah, yes, there's my movie double coming in. I hand picked him myself, since the hero must have dashing looks, yet the strength to scare even Zeus… was that just thunder?

Come on Connor, let's go meet me. (By the way, Connor's my assigned personal cameraman).

(Yes Connor, I called you my personal cameraman, what do you expect? That stupid excuse I told you about following me with this camera to provide evidence in case I get smitten by Zeus? Puh-lease! Wait, wait! No need to get feisty Connor!)

…Tzzz… Tzzz

This is Connor! I am not Percy's personal cameraman! If you see him with charmed underwear, it was not me! (Wait, charmed wh-!)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Trailer Entry #1<strong>

Lousy cameraman. So hard to find a good one these days. Anyway, I have to use the cheap on-set diary camera Annabeth installed in every trailer. Either she really wants to document everything, or she _really_ wants to check out my abs (I think we all know it's the second one).

Anyway, I'll have to give you a play back of what happened.

After he stole the lime-light, Connor smashed the very expensive camera on the ground. (That's coming out of his paycheck.) Then, I had to go meet my movie double. His name is Lucas (kinda reminds me of Luke, not too happy about that). He's tall, my age, has brown-black hair that is sort of spikey, and muscular (not as much as me of course). The perfect stunt-double… until I really met him.

I walked up to him and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Percy, and I am the director of the movie. Your name is?"

"Lucas. I'm Lucas Terry. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand without permission.

"Same. So, tell me about yourself Lucas." I forced a grin.

"Well, uh… I have a sister and a brother, both younger. I live in San Francisco with my mom and dad." (Note to self, check if he's a monster). "One of my favorite hobby is writing and reading fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?"

"Fan made stories about real books. I especially enjoy the Jercy Packson series. That's why I signed up for this movie. It's about a girl who goes around slaying Roman monsters with her boyfriend, Mannabeth and goat, Rover."

This guy was definitely weird. I simply nodded my head and tried to change the subject. Unfortunately, he continued.

"I'm working on one right now about the whole gang working on a movie."

"Interesting… Uh… why don't you check out our lovely buffet table while I go and do… director-ly stuff?" I quickly left before he could tell me more about the awkward story of Jercy Packson.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Trailer Entry #1<strong>

Hi guys. I'm Annabeth Chase, and I am also co-director ,slash budget manager ,slash the person in charge of pretty much every else keeping this production running.

Typical guy, hogging up all the glory, and fame when that's basically all he does on set besides attack the buffet table and sleep in his cabin. On the other hand, Percy expects me to keep the entire project from going into debt (which is not easy from all the camp's spending), and staying on schedule. Who does he think I am, his secretary?

Anyway, Percy's double is pretty hot. I'm not sure why he doesn't like him. Probably jealous or something. Anyway, after Percy made a not-so-settle dash out of the studio, I had to go greet my movie double.

Her name is Stacy Griswald. I thought she was the perfect double… until I actually met her. I thought I could trust Percy to choose the doubles, but apparently not. I strongly hinted that my double should be pretty, lovable, and all around, a better double than Percy's. But most importantly, BLOND.

Stacy was tall, had a nice figure, BLOND, pretty, and had a gorgeous smile. What I forgot to tell Percy was that my double had to have an IQ that's greater than one of a bucket.

I went up to her to greet her as soon as she walked into the studio.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth and I am one of the many assistant directors here on set. What's your name?"

Oh, I'm…" She hesitated and looked down onto something scribbled onto the back of her hand. "Yee-Cats!"

I took a look at what was written and it clearly said 'Stacy' to me. "Um… do you mean, 'Stacy'?"

"Oh! That's my name! What's yours?"

"…Annabeth." I replied with an already annoyed voice.

"Wow, that's an ugly name. You should be called Stacy. That one's much prettier."

I began clawing my schedule sheet.

"Wow, your nails are really nasty. You should get them done… like mine." She showed off her hot-pink glossy nails. Then I began crumpling my schedule sheet.

She let out a huge gasped before saying, "Wow! Are we on a movie set? I love movies! Especially ones with lots of pictures."

I had to grit my teeth to prevent myself from letting out some rude comments.

"Your hair is ugly. Not pretty like mine." She buffed her poofy blond hair, "Oh, that guy is hot!" She pointed to Percy's double, Lucas. "And that one!" She pointed to Percy.

The rest was a blur after I snapped my clipboard in half. I think Clarisse had to restrain me, and then haul my unconscious body back to my trailer. All in all, I think it was a pretty productive day.

Oh, for the record, I did _not_ install the trailer cameras to spy on Percy's underwhelming supposed 'abs'. I find it helpful to document our growth during the filming of this movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Trailer Entry #2<strong>

My abs are _not_ 'underwhelming'. I am simply too busy to work out due to this movie. Annabeth makes it sound like she does everything. That's a lie. I do stuff too... like ... stuff.

Anyway, about her double. She's hot. Annabeth asked for a BLOND double, and I gave her a BLOND double. What? Not my fault she's as smart as a bucket. Should've just settled with one with brown hair or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Trailer Entry #2<strong>

Ugh, Percy! You-

Nevermind. I have to end this episode by explaining this project, while Percy gets to goof off. Mr. D has found some miraculous funding for a movie production. What better for it to be about than our very first epic adventure, getting back Zeus's Master Bolt? We all agreed to co-direct the movie, since everyone wanted a say in it. So here we are, staging up for either one of the most epic movies ever or one of the greatest fails.

Like I said, I decided to document the whole experience with video diaries stationed everywhere. Percy had hired mortal doubles for everyone. They aren't even aware that we're the characters mentioned! Silly mortals...

So, enjoy whatever comes as a result of this experiement. I'll try to upload these as soon as something interesting happens. Which is probably everyday here. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!<strong>

**NOTE*If you are offended by the stereotypical blond comments, I sincerely apologize.**

**NOTE*Liked it? LOVED IT? Chapter 2 is now up! Go check it out!**

**NOTE*Liked it? LOVED IT? Well, if you would like to see this fic continue, please help get the word out! A fic has to run on reviews ya know?**

* * *

><p>Liked the story? Want more PJO fics? Check out my other ones!<p>

**SpearHead**

_Percy has always relied on battles skills to survive. But when a genius, traitor Demigod sets his sights on exposing the Camp, Percy must think before action. But what if this traitor has the government at his disposal? New evils, new Gods and a new Quest!_

Reviews for SpearHead:

_"By just judging the first chapter, this will be the best PJO fanfic I've ever read since I've arrived here two years ago." -_Jake The Drake |

_"Oh. My. Freaking. Word. I LOVED IT! I am so excited for the next chapter! Ahhhhhhhh! This story is amazing! I love these types of stories, and it was REALLY well writen. you are an amazing writer! I cant wait till next weekend! (Hopefully) Yay! Definitly one of my favorites! :D" - _TibbiToo

**Percy Jackson and The Rise of Origins**

_The Gods' powers go missing, and Olympus becomes closed off. Percy has to locate 12 mortal children, and discover their involvment in the new Prophecy. Why? To prevent the Primordials from rising. Better than it sounds. Please read and review!_

Reviews for Rise of Origins (This on is fairly new and needs some love)

_"nice story i really liked it! loved the part of the burnt cookies, continue!" - _birthdaychat


	2. We Vaporize a Goat and The Budget!

**Please Read and Review**

***Characters may seem OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Grover's Trailer Entry #1<strong>

Uh… Hi, Grover here! Today's our first day of actual filming. Kind of exiting. Percy has yet to tell me my double, so I'm a little nervous at meeting him. I hope he's cool though, and make me look like one awesome satyr on screen!

By the way, apparently, Percy and Annabeth forgot to mention something last episode. Remember that comment Lucas made?

_"…It's about a girl who goes around slaying Roman monsters with her boyfriend, Mannabeth and goat, Rover."_

A goat? Seriously. Is I not obvious enough I'm a satyr? I mean, look at my horns! Sheesh! I'd like to have a talk with that author! Who names a goat Rover?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Trailer Entry #3<strong>

Okay, well… Want to know the reason why I didn't show Grover his actor yet?

Come here, boy. Come here. Yes, you like that can don't you?

_Baaaaa-a-a-a-a!_

Meet Rover. Grover's double! Tah-dah… Okay, so, I saw how pissed off Grover was about that comment, and well… I couldn't find any fitting actors for him! You can say he's one of a kind. Or a big pain to replace, that's why we keep him. You see, the search for his double sort of went like this. Flashback!

I was sitting in the audition room, ready to judge. I already found perfect actors for most everyone, except Grover. I called in the first guy. Seemed Grover-ish enough. Curly hair, kind of scrawny and funny looking. Even had a limp. Awesome, right?

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Becky." He replied.

"Becky? Like, as in, a girl's name, Becky?" I thought he was joking.

"Uh… Yeah. I was named after my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather. Is there a problem?"

"No. Besides the fact that that's a girl's name! Jeez. Did your great-great-whatever want a girl but got your Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather instead?" At this point, I was really trying hard not to roll on the floor laughing.

"My Grandfather and all his fathers and grandfathers fought in wars! They even got medals!"

"Sure, sure. And I fought Titans and the Lord of Time Kronos! Ahahaha!" I busted out laughing.

"You know what? Screw this! You can find another Grover!" He probably tossed his audition paper and stormed out. Of course, I was too busy dying of laughter to care.

Until I realized I had to find another Grover. The next few guys just didn't fit the spot. Didn't have the right feel as Grover! I should know, he's my best friend.

_Audition #5_ – His voice was waaaaaaay too deep to be Grover's.

_Audition #13_ – Was actually a girl named Becky.

_Audition #27_ – Was five years old. Grover has facial hair! I don't think this will cut it.

_Audition #46 - #57_ – Did not show up.

_Audition #69_ – Okay, this was actually Becky (the guy) coming back and asking, I mean, begging for his part back. Too bad I couldn't take him seriously… again. One, his name is still Becky. Two, his audition number was 69. I mean, like seriously? He eventually stormed off again, but I wouldn't know. I was still laughing.

_Audition #99_ – Surprised me. He was cool, tall, had awesome hair, and good looks. So I said, "You're in!" I had to break the news to the former Percy Jackson double later that day because who could pass up having a double like Audition #99?

_Audition #100_ – I virtually gave up by then. Unless this guy was a Grover clone or something, I was out of there. Turns out, he was too short, too hairy; voice was too weird and was kind of fat. No thanks. So I left just as he walked in. Auditions closed.

End flashback!

So that's how it went. Eventually, I learned that the filming of the Jercy Packson Movie was in the studio next door. So I went over there, and uh… borrowed their goat, Rover. I think it wa-!

Wait, someone's knocking at my trailer door. Leave me alone!

(Percy! It's me, Grover!)

Get ou- Oh, wait. Come in!

(Hey Percy.)

Hi.

(Why did you just run off the other day, when I came to check on you before your one hundredth Grover audition?)

Uh… no reason.

(Okay. Whoa! Why do you have a goat in your trailer?)

Um… Grover, meet Rover. Rover, Grover.

_Baaaaaa-a-a-a-a!_

(Aw, hi Rover! Who's a nice goat? You are, you ar- Ow! He just bit me!)

Well, you smell like tin cans! He likes tin cans! It's another thing you two have in common.

(Another?)

Yeah. You're both Grovers, right?

(What?)

Grover… this is your actor…

(…Percy… Percy, you know what I'm about to do right?)

…Yes… Wait, let me turn off the came- Aaahhhhh! Grover! Put down the fire extinguisher!

Tzz… Tzzz… (_Help! Somebody!)…_ (_Grover, calm down_!)... Tzz… (_That is not the intended use for a pen! Wait! Why'd I leave Riptide there?)…_ Tzzz… Tzzz… (_Grover! Not the Goat! Not the-!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Trailer Entry #3<strong>

Hey, guys! Hope episode two of Confessions of a Percy Jackson Production is going well! We were at the local art museum earlier to film the first scene of the movie!

We had Percy's double, Lucas record the intro, bus, and first few museum scenes earlier. We were about to do the scene when Percy pushes Nancy into the fountain. Oh, by the way, Nancy's actress is none-other than Nancy Bobofit. Looks like she's still in town and willing to help make the movie.

Nancy walked over to 'Grover' and dropped her sandwich. Grover then let out a great big "Thank you" _Baa_ and ate the sandwich off the ground.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Nancy complained. She's still the same as ever. Lucas then acted angry, clenching his fists and pretending to count to ten. Unfortunately, he didn't have water powers, so he improvised by the command of Connor and his megaphone.

"Push her in the water!" Connor shouted. Lucas hesitated. "Do it!" Travis demanded. Lucas then pushed poor Nancy into the water. I think she stormed off, but we wouldn't know. We were all too busy laughing our butts off.

Then, we filmed the scene with Percy slaying Ms. Dodds. We failed to mention what Lucas wielded was the actually Riptide and the 'Ms. Dodds' was actually Ms. Dodds. Apparently, she came back to extract revenge on Percy's look-alike.

Let's just say she suffered the same fate, and we had to explain to Luke about our exceptionally advanced computer graphics.

Speaking of CG, the Athena cabin has developed awesome CGs and cameras that allow us to film monsters like Ms. Dodds through the Mist. Go Athena Cabin!

Needless to say, both Percy and Grover were absent during the filming for reasons that we'd rather not go into detail about.

By the way, we are sincerely sorry about your loss Jercy Packson staff, crew, and the entire production. And we will donate our new goat as soon as filming is done. Again, the Percy Jackson Production grew would like to apologize for the loss of Rover. He was a good goat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's Trailer Entry #1<strong>

Hello? Is this thing working? Oh, oh! Greetings! I am Chiron and I am the assistant supervisor, next to Mr. D, our camp director! Please don't be expecting many entries from me, for I can't seem to figure out how to operate this blasted machinery...

Anyway, I thought Percy was going to find me a... what do kids say? Hip actor to play my role? Instead, I found my a double a little... underwhleming (Like Percy's supposed "abs"). It seems like Percy hired the local crazy old man, who lives on the 5th floor in the apartment down the street. What, do you doubt the fact that he's crazy?

What do you call a man who has piles and piles of medication that he's supposed to take, but doesn't, in his run down apartment. Speaking of his apartment, he's the only one who lives in it. If you don't find that a bit creepy, I don't know what you do find creepy. And I know creepy. I've lived for thousands of years seeing monsters from every kind of myth and the occasional freak Demigod. I'm a half-man, half-horse for crying out loud, and I still find that old man disturbing!

What's worse, he is the one portraying me to the public! Percy, I am ashamed!

"_Pass the mash pataters!_" He says, "_You dern kids better get offa' mah steps befo' I get ma' shotgun_!" He threatens. And this is _during_ filming. Percy, I demand a new actor.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Trailer Entry #4<strong>

Um... no can do Chiron. You see... I kind of... ran out of money to fund the rent for the auditions. So, while I was eating the ice cream cone I bought (with some of the funding money), I looked down the street and hey! There's a nice looking old man with a shot gun! Can someone say, "Perfect Chiron Double"? What's more, he's a hobo! So I offered him a few dollars of change I had left (from the funding) and he agreed, after he chased me down the street!

I'm great at finding doubles!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Trailer Entry #4<strong>

Percy is such an idiot. He spent all of our audition fundings on a director chair, megaphone, beret, jacuzzi, sushi buffet, new laptop, new wardrobe and a hobo. Did I mention he also took most of the money budgeted for the Computer Graphics too? (No, Percy! I did not mention the severeal bracelets, hard drives, and architecture books I bought).

I ... uh mean... bye guys! See you later!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second Chapter! Tah-dah! :D 7 Reviews? Come, you can do better than that! Now taking suggestions for future episodes!**

**Like it? Dislike it? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**NOTE*Sorry if the comments about a guy with a girly name offends/ applies to you.**

**NOTE*Liked it? LOVE IT? Well then, help get the word out! Fics have to run on reviews ya know! ;D**

**NOTE*Liked it? LOVED IT? Well, lucky for you! Chapter 3 is now up! Go check it out!**


	3. Percy Jackson and the Lost Actors

**Thanks everyone who read and/ or reviewed so far! I love reviews :D Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's On-Set Entry #1<strong>

Day two of filming. Things aren't looking so good. We're currently missing both Lucas and Stacey!

(Annabeth. Uh… We're also missing the goat).

Scratch that. We're also missing our fourth goat. (Yes fourth. The first, as you all know, met an unexpected end with Grover. The second ran away. The third was lost somewhere in the depths of the studio. Sometimes, I swear I can hear him _baa_-ing.)

Anyway, we're on set now, with everyone panicking. We can't continue this movie without our doubles! (Actually, we can, but Percy insists on keep them since he did such a 'good' job in selecting them).

Percy! Any news yet?

(No, but we're sending out squadrons 4 and 3 to go in search on foot, while squadrons 5 and 6 evaluate the air. Squadron 2 is currently scanning the waterways.)

Wait. Squadrons?

(Yes squadrons. We have to use the minor, unimportant campers somehow you know?)

Percy, they're not useless! Call them back! They'll get lost in the city! How many of them did you send out?

(I'll answer that in order. Yes, they are useless. No, I won't call them back. Too bad if they do. And I sent all of them out. Basically those who don't get a mention in the movie.)

With that many Half-Bloods on the street, monsters from all over are going to smell us!

(Well, who told you to blow our sanitation and hygiene budget?)

You did, remember? "_Oh, we don't need sanitation! That's for mortals!_"

(Who told you to listen to me?)

You did! "_Trust me Annabeth. Come to the Dark Side, Annabeth. I am your father, Annabeth."_ Seriously?

(Hahaha, I remember now. Good times. Hold on, status report coming in. Talk to me Ricardo.)

[_Ricardo reporting in! We have located the goat, over._]

(Bring the goat back to headquarters sergeant.)

[_On route now. Should arriving in a minute or two, over._]

You made them talk like they're in the military?

(Of course. Sounds cool, right?)

Ugh! Percy! You can't do th-!

[_Reporting in!_]

(Where's the goat?)

[_Right here._]

(Ricardo… that's a half empty bucket from the Roastin' Goat from a few blocks down.)

[_Exactly._]

You ate the goat?

[_Marching down the street makes one extremely hungry!_]

Agh! You guys are idiots! Now we're going to have to find a new goat!

[_In our defense, madame, we did not cook the goat. We bought back the goat._]

Don't tell me Lucas and Stacey are in that bucket…

[_Don't know… Let me check._]

Ah! Don't take a bite out o-!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's On-Set Entry #2<strong>

You know, this whole fiasco going on has brought the real world rushing into my face. No more famous director attitude. No, the real world came knocking and said "Hey! Let's get it together Percy!" So I did.

Thanks to the crew, we've managed to track down Lucas and Stacey. Their reason for escape? We don't know. But they're in this really congested area of the city. We'll have to go in via… public transportation.

So, let's go Travis! (Yes, I've hired a new camera guy) Look, the others are here. Annabeth (Don't give me that look!), Connor (Yes Connor, I replaced you.) Grover (You too! Stop looking at me like that!), and Clarisse (I didn't even do anything to you... yet).

Alright! Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy 's Trailer Entry #5<strong>

… Where did I leave off? Oh, right. We got on the bus. I had to end it there because apparently some people don't like being filmed. So, I'll retell the whole thing for you.

We got on the bus and were asked to turn our camera off. After a swift debate and a threat to call the cops, we agreed. We sat on the bus for 30 minutes until we reached our destination, a shady looking area. (Shady as in suspicious)

I got off the bus and guess who I saw? No, not Lucas or Stacey. Our old (literally) friends with oversized socks. Yes, the old ladies of death! You know, last time I saw them, they foretold Luke's death. I was really hoping they were going to kill off Lucas after they cut the string. Sadly, Annabeth pulled me away before I could see.

"There!" Travis called. We all swiftly turned expecting to see the runaways. Unfortunately, it was just a run-down supermarket.

"Travis… that's not them." I stated the obvious.

"No! Look, _Goats: Buy one get 1 free_!" He read a red poster taped to the window.

"Oh, that's a pretty good deal. Let's go in and check it ou-!"

Anaabeth interrupted me, "Focus people. We need to find the mortals, then the goat."

"Oh, right. So, where did the crew say they saw them?"

"I think by the dumpster." Grover added. "In the alley."

"Wondering what they're doing in there." I gave a wink to Annabeth. She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey… this is kind of like how the actual story goes!" Grover realized. "You know, like the script!"

"Oh, right! We saw the old ladies." I recalled, "Then you said I was in danger… and gave me a nifty business card!"

"Right." Grover agreed. Just when we were about to high-five, a goat bit me.

"Ow!" I yelped "Where'd this come from?"

"The mart?" Connor guessed. "There's something in its mouth." He took it and read:

_Rover OverTree_

_Immortal Goat_

_Jim's Mega-Mini Mart_

_Manhattan, New York_

_(800) 555 – Goat_

"Immortal goat?" Grover questioned, taking the card.

"Who knew?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. The goat surprised me further when it shot Grover a glare that basically said, "_I'm going to get you back, kid_." And a _baa_ that said exactly the same. Grover gulped and backed away.

"Do you by any chance, know where Lucas and Stacey are?" Annabeth asked Rover. He pointed towards to the couple taking the next bus back to the studio.

"Wait!" We all ran after them. Too late. They boarded the bus and headed back. Without us. It was six in the evening, getting dark and cold, and we had to wait another hour before another bus came. Great.

So obviously we eventually made it back, judging by this trailer recording (At like, nine during the night. Don't ask why it took so long). Oddly, we didn't get off of schedule. Travis whipped out his camera as soon as we got off the bus and got everything on taped, so we're going to use that.

Why Lucas and Stacey left? We still don't know.

(Percy!)

What is it Annabeth? What, you want to go on our own little… _adventure_?

(No. Apparently, Chiron's hobo escaped his cage.)

Who let him out?

(Does it really matter if he's rampaging through New York in the dead of night?)

Well… No, not really. Give me a moment. Rover! Wake squadrons 4 and 5 and get the tranquilizers! We're going on another hunt.

_Baaaaaa-a-a-a!_

(Who gives a goat sunglasses at night, and a tranquilizer gun?)

Don't question it Annabeth. Just put on your sunglasses I got you, get your tranqs and meet us at the bus station.

(Wait! You can't bring that on a bu-!)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Skillit - Biscit for the suggestion about having Stacey and Lucas run away :) <strong>

**Hope you all like the chapter ;D**

**Keep the suggestions and reviews rolling in!**

**Liked it? Disliked it? LOVED IT? HATED IT? REIVEW IT!**


End file.
